A swim ring is generally a donut-shaped inflatable tube that is made of a flexible plastic material. To achieve this shape, the swim ring generally includes two identically-sized circular layers of plastic, where an inner concentric circle of plastic has been removed and where the inner and outer edges are joined to form an air chamber. The swim ring also includes a valve that allows the air chamber of the swim ring to be inflated with air. Once inflated, the swim ring can, for example, be placed around the torso of the user.
For infants, swim rings are made that can be placed around the neck of an infant. Such swim rings for infants, however, have a number of disadvantages. For example, when placing the swim ring around the neck of an infant, the caregiver is generally required to forcibly create an opening at cut ends of the swim ring, which can be extremely rigid when the swim ring is fully inflated. This procedure of forcibly creating an opening so that the swim ring can be placed around the neck of the infant can be uncomfortable for both the caregiver and the infant. Moreover, additional force is generally needed to create a wider opening to accommodate a larger neck circumference.
There is therefore a need in the art for a new infant recreational floatation device. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an infant recreational floatation device that overcomes these and other deficiencies of the prior art.